


Humor

by themightyaceofspades



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightyaceofspades/pseuds/themightyaceofspades
Summary: [Originally written on August 13, 2020](This one is not the best)Ever since reactivation, Daniel had been dealing with troublesome emotions. After spending months trying to find relief to no avail, he decided to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Connor & Daniel (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Daniel
Kudos: 13





	Humor

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate timeline.

Everyone who knew Daniel after his reactivation was aware of how troubled he was. Even Hank, a mere human who had only mediocre means of assessing someone's demeanor, was able to detect the sorrow that resided within his eyes and notice the pain that lied behind his false smiles. Additionally, since Daniel was living with both Hank and Connor to serve out his sentence of probation, at least those two had witnessed him actually spiral into numerous nervous breakdowns, ones where he was inconsolable and had to be restrained for safety reasons. However, despite his awareness of the PL600's condition, Connor had never expected him to make an attempt on his own life. No one did. He especially hadn't anticipated the blond to try his luck with greeting death a second time that very night. 

The feeling of intense horror that arose within the brunet when the blond frantically took the pistol before him into his hand, forcefully shoved it against his head, and tried to pull the trigger all in a matter of seconds after spotting him was indescribable. Fortunately, being an android purposed to handle high-stress situations and negotiate with both assailants and victims alike, he managed to postpone the onset of his own emotional shock long enough to take immediate action. 

The way that Daniel twisted, and nearly fell off the chair he was seated upon, to avoid Connor's attempts to relieve him of the gun sparked a strange, almost crushing feeling within the brunet. However, the desperation and pleading look that shone within his azure irises was the thing that actually threatened to compromise Connor's current mission of disarming the suicidal android. No matter how much Daniel may have appeared to desire such an escape, Connor couldn't let him make that rash decision. Daniel didn't deserve to die. Plus, there had been reason he, himself, had persuaded CyberLife to restore the blond in the first place. Once he managed to get a solid grip upon the blond's arm, a sense of triumph, weak but still present, erupted within his chest; a sense that was quickly killed by the sound of the gun firing. 

Connor hadn't even known that he had tightly shut his eyes nor held his breath until the utterance of a choked sob. Tentative in his action, he finally opened his eyes to find an injured both physically and emotionally, but very much still alive Daniel directly before him. Promply, he swiftly stole the pistol from the blond's grasp and made quick work of emptying it of the single bullet inside before setting the emptied firearm back on the table. 

"Daniel?" Connor kneeled beside him. "What's going on? I want to help you, but I need to know what you're thinking first." 

After a few moments, the blond haphazardly wiped away some of his tears with the heel of his palm before turning to face him. "I. . . I can never just _die_ , can I?" he remarked with a thin, bitter laugh. "I'm always," he shook his head, "always coming back. It's ridiculous! Haven't I suffered enough?" Connor frowned as his voice cracked with the onset of another sob. 

Just as the brunet was about to speak, Daniel added, "Don't I deserve to be dead? I-I killed three men and destroyed a family. . . Isn't it only fair that I am stopped from hurting even more people?" 

"Do you want a honest response to that?" 

A nod was his only reply.

"Death is not the solution here. If you take the proper steps to heal from your trauma, you can ensure that you will never harm another person again. You don't have to die as a measure of prevention," Connor said. "Plus, I would take your sort of immunity to death as a sign that maybe you're not meant to die yet. I'm no philospher, but I think if you were meant to be dead, you would be." He smiled. "The world isn't done with you yet."

" _Great_ ," Daniel groaned whilst trying to brush away a few more tears. "More suffering. Yay!" 

"The rest of your life won't be full of suffering if you heal," Connor pointed out. "It will take a while for you to overcome this, but when you do, it'll certainly be worth it."

Daniel snapped. "Why should I trust _you_?!"

"You have every right not to," Connor sighed, "but I would never lie about something like this. I am no longer bound by my programming nor mission. I have no reason to lie." 

Daniel fell silent for a minute or two before randomly stating, "Tell me a joke." 

The brunet's brows rose at that, but he didn't question the request. "What's the tallest building in the world? The library, because it has the most stories." 

For a moment, Connor tried to think of some other jokes, thinking that Daniel's lack of a response meant that the one he supplied was insufficient. However, just as he opened his mouth to utter another one, a light chuckle sounded from the blond. "That's so stupid. I love it." 

The corners of Connor's lips quirked up into a smile at his feedback. 

"Do another one. Keep saying them until these damn tears," he gestured towards his tearstained face, "stop falling down my face." 

"Gladly," Connor chimed. "Why shouldn't you write with a broken pencil? There's no point." 

The slight brightening of Daniel's demeanor was well worth the effort it took for him to conjure up more jokes. 

"What kind of dog tells time? A--" 

"What the hell was that noise?!" Hank intruded. Luckily, Daniel had stopped crying for the most part by the time Hank hauled himself out of his room due to the disturbance. 

The blond gave Connor a pleading look, but the brunet knew he couldn't keep the truth from Hank. The three of them all lived beneath the same roof therefore, it was important that each knew significant information about one another. "We can't keep this from Hank," he whispered to him before bringing his attention to the aforementioned human. "Daniel attempted suicide." 

Daniel cringed at how blunt Connor was, but he couldn't exactly blame him. That's just how most androids were. 

"Oh." Hank definitely hadn't expected to hear that. "Are you okay, kid?" 

"So-so," the blond replied, tilting his hand back in forth in accordance.

"Understandable. Look, it's three in the morning and unless you're going to make another attempt at it in the next few hours, I need to get my sleep. I can't properly talk about the issue while half-asleep. I'm not tryin' to sound selfish or anything; I just don't wanna do a half-assed job at dealing with a serious thing." 

"Feel free to go back to bed, I understand," Daniel nodded, his voice gaining its usual softness that it held when speaking with the elder of the three.

Connor offered a smile. "I'll make sure nothing happens in the meantime."

"Before I go, I don't know if you two know this, but Daniel's bleeding. You might wanna fix that." There were a total of two injuries that said android had sustained: a gash to his temple from pressing the barrel against his head too hard and a gunshot wound on his arm, courtesy of when the gun fired. 

Daniel's eyes widened. "I am?" 

With that, they bid Hank good night, Connor of course calling the man "Dad" with his utterance of it. Then, Connor promptly left to gather the necessary supplies to properly tend to Daniel's wounds: a lighter to cauterize the injuries and a damp wash cloth to clean away the thirium. 

Connor kneeled back down before Daniel, setting the items he had retrieved on the ground beside him. "Would you like me to continue humoring you with jokes?" 

A nod from Daniel would have to suffice as an answer enough. 

"How do trees get online? They log in." Daniel had to stifle his laughter as Connor brought the lit lighter close to his temple. 

Connor then capped and set the lighter back on the ground, promptly grabbing the sodden wash cloth and bringing it to wipe away the thirium on Daniel's face. "What do computers snack on? Microchips." 

"Turn. I need to get to your arm," Connor instructed after grabbing the lighter once more. Once Daniel complied, the brunet relieved Daniel of his jacket and brought the flame close to the wound. "What gets wetter the more it dries? A towel." With that, he picked up the wash cloth again and gently wiped the wound and surrounding area. 

"Done. Now, Daniel, you do understand that Hank and I are going to have to take measures to ensure this doesn't happen again, right? We're going to have to hide anything you could use to harm and/or kill yourself with for the time being, and I'm going to have to watch you closely until you have overcome the problems that brought you to suicide. I know this isn't ideal, but I hope you understand that that is for the best right now," Connor explained. 

Daniel nodded. "I understand." 

"Good," Connor replied. "Another thing: I want you to come to either Hank or I if things start to get bad again, okay? We both want to help you, but we can't do that if you refuse to let us in."

"Okay." 

"You _promise_ you will?" 

"Yes, I promise." 

"Good. Now, let's get you back to bed. You can spend the night in my room if you wish." 


End file.
